Hangovers and Dieting
by The Krystal Cat
Summary: Lily is determined to start her diet on the first of January because it's traditional but Remus points out a good reason why it's a bad idea. Jily, hinted Wolfstar. Written for the monthly quote challenge of the Daily/Weekly/Monthly quote competition. T for alcohol.


**Quote:** "Dieting on New Year's Day isn't a good idea as you can't eat rationally but really need to be free to consume whatever is necessary, moment by moment, in order to ease your hangover. I think it would be much more sensible if resolutions began generally on January the second." -Helen Fielding

* * *

><p>Lily and James had decided to throw a New Years party this year. Remus had been reluctant to go but upon Sirius' pleading look he just hadn't been able to say no. That's how he found himself drooped over the couch, horribly drunk, at midnight.<p>

It had started out as a simple get together, drinking with friends, until Sirius had decided to be stupid and claim loudly that he and James would be having a drinking contest. Remus had protested but gotten dragged in as well. He'd had maybe three firewhiskeys before he actually started to show signs of being drunk.

Lily, who had decided she's like to be the rational one, hadn't had much to drink. She's had half a glass of red wine that she'd gotten for Christmas as sat back nursing a warm cup of tea.

There were all sorts of sweets spread out–courtesy of Sirius' brilliant suggestion that it wasn't a party until you were stuffed with junk foods–on the table. Lily kept glaring at all of it mournfully.

"Why don't you have some cake, Lils?" Sirius had asked.

Lily had moaned in quite a depressed fashion as she explained that she was on a diet. James manage enough dignity to at least look sheepish.

"Dieting on New Year's Day isn't a good idea as you can't eat rationally," Remus said, taking a very generous slice of chocolate cake, "but really need to be free to consume whatever is necessary, moment by moment, in order to ease your hangover." He looked at Sirius and James pointedly, knowing that they'd end up getting drunk. "I think it would be much more sensible if resolutions began, generally, on January the second."

Lily nodded but still made no move for any sweets. "It would make sense," she sighed, "but I'd like to stay with tradition."

Remus nodded in understanding.

Things became hectic from there. First, it was the mini drinking competition, followed by Sirius snogging Remus under a blossom of near-forgotten mistletoe in the kitchen doorway, and then James laying across his wife's lap and whining about unintelligible things. Lily contemplated putting a silencing charm on him but ended up thinking better of it on the idea that she might "forget" to take it off.

Sirius had all but dragged Remus down on the couch with him, muttering something along the lines of "need to sleep." It amused Lily greatly that her two best friends were finally acting on their feelings for each other, even if they were drunk.

Remus ended up with his legs sprawled over Sirius's lap–the latter sat upright against the back of the couch whereas Remus lay down with his head on the armrest. Lily hadn't had the heart to wake them, knowing that they'd have horrid hangovers and would need some rest to sleep away most of the alcohol.

She floo'd Severus, asking for some potions to relieve headaches–ones used for hangovers. He'd seemed a bit reluctant when she mentioned James but had gotten her the necessary potions anyhow. She'd thanked him with a hug just before he left.

Getting James into bed had been a bit of a struggle–since he'd been so lead footed–but she'd managed. She lay on her own side, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about the day. Remus had been right, starting her diet on the second would seem more reasonable but it was traditional to start on the first. She slowly fall asleep, contemplating the whole thing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright! Listen up, I am a teenaged girl who's never been comfortable around alcohol and has never seen anyone drunk (save for my mom at a family reunion but she was just tipsy and giggly and it was frightening to my seven year old self) so I'm extremely sorry about anything and everything that doesn't add up. I actually hate the very thought of drinking and can't stand when my parents drink wine or beer. ~Cat.<em>**


End file.
